After Many Wrongs, One Right
by AlexaLupin
Summary: Bella’s looking for her true love. She tries many options before finding the one. Guess who he is?
1. Chapter 1

Bella's looking for her true love

**Bella's looking for her true love. ****She tries many options befor finding the one. **_**Guess who he is?**_

**After many wrongs, one right**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"Oh my God, this is beautiful!" said Alice, one of my best friends.

"I wish Emmett was here" answered Rosalie, my other best friend.

We were on top of the Eiffel Tower. The view was wonderful... too bad I was afraid of heights.

"Yeah, yeah wonderful... can ge go down, _please_?" I begged. I was starting to feel dizzy.

"Oh, Bella we – "

"What's up,Bella? Have you seen the scenery?" said my actual crush, Mike Newton, holding my shoulders and leading me to de edge.

"Yeah Mike, it's beautiful but please don't – "

"Bella's afraid of heights" interrupted Alice, savingme from throwing up on Mike.

"Are you?" he asked, amazed.

I blushed.

"Yeah"

"So why are you up here then?"

"Because it's part of the tour AND Mr. Banner didn't let me stay _safetly_ down there" I answered, like explaining something to a two-year-old.

It was true Mike was really hot, nut he could be very stupid sometimes.

"Oh" he said, then he concentrated deeply in something ( too deep I guess, because I almost saw smoke coming out of his ears) "Well, whatever" he said finally and then he left to talk to Lauren.

Alice, Rosalie and I had to share room with Lauren. She wasn't so mean but she wasn't nice, either. She made us clean up all her mess, but she was never ast the room actually, so we didn't have to see her that much.

"He's really stupid, isn't he?" asked Rosalie, glaring at him.

"No, he's not!" I said and I instantly rejected it. Alice and Rosalie were looking at me with wide eyes if I'd said the sky was purple or something like that. "Well... h-he isn't...his brain, um,... works different"

The began laughing histerically.

"Oh, Bella c'mon! It's not... our fault y-you have... a crush on him... and... and you... can't see his level... of stupidity... is... is gre... is greater than the one of...a ... a... shoe!" Alice practically shouted betwwen laughters.

"Alice! That's not – "

"Hey, Bella!" Jacob Black appeared out of nowhere infront of me.

I sighed. Why was everyone interrupting me today?

"Hey, Jake"

"I saw you were arguing with Newton" he said, trying to fight a smile.

"_I _was not arguing with him, _they_ were... well technically the weren't, we were just telling him I don't like heights" I said sternly.

"Sure, sure, Wanna go down?" he said, ignoring me.

"Um..." Jake had had a crush on me since I don't know when, but he confessed it at the beginning of the trip ( three weeks ago). I was about to refuse but then I made the huge mistake of looking down and said:

"Okay"

"Good" he grinned, and then he asked "Elevator or stairs?"

"Elevator!" I shouted inmediatelly. I wanted to getout from here as soon as possible.

He laughed and lead the way to the elevators. I just followed behind, watching my steps in order to avoid tripping.

"So... have you enjoyed the trip so far?" he asked, trying to make a small talk.

"Yeah, totally." I answered trully. " the Museum of the Louvre was awsome!"

"You think? I almost fell asleep"

"That's because you don't know how to apreciate art" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, maybe"

I literally wanted to kiss the ground when we were out the elevator but I stopped myself from doing it.

Jake bought me an ice-cream, then we sat on a bench and began talking about our lives in general.

I had to admit Jacob was kind of cute, and I couldn't help but smile whenever he did. He also made me blush plenty of times when he said something nice about me, but I still liked it.

After some minutes the whole group came down and we returned to the hotel.

I was getting ready to take a bath when sombody knocked the door.

I opened the door and my heart literally stopped when I saw the person on the other side. Mike Newton.

"Oh. Hey Mike"

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you for a sec?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's looking for her true love

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first fanfic and I really hope you like it. I know last chapter was short but I promise I'll make them longer. **

**Other thing: Edward won't appear in the first few chapters (If you read the summary, you'll know why), but I promise I will write a lot about Bella and Edward, ok?**

**No need to say I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, right?**

**After many wrongs, one right**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

Mike had asked me to be his girlfriend, but somehow I managed to tell him we needed to know each other a little bit better before formally dating.

Alice and Rosalie almost got a heart attack when I told them, but Rose was actually happy when I told them I'd said no.

Since that day, Mike was with me more time than before, and I say _more_ time and not _most_ of the time, because of two reasons: first, Alice and Rosalie didn't like him, so they didn't let him be with me more than ten minutes every hour; and second because of Lauren, she was always trying to be near Mike.

Jake has also been with me more time than usual. It didn't bother me, but it got kind of awkward sometimes:

Last night, Alice, Rose and me were on Jake's floor (we didn't know it at the time) running away from the cafeteria lady who was chasing after us because she thought we had stolen some cupcakes she'd baked. Luckily, Alice crashed on Jake's door.

He was half asleep when he opened the door, and when we saw it was him we entered his dorm without even asking. We couldn't stop giggling.

We told him what happened and he laughed so hard I swear I saw tears coming out his eyes.

We talked for a few minutes but everyone was very tired so we laid on the two available beds (Jake's roommate wasn't there). Alice and Rosalie got on one bed, so that left the other one for Jake and me.

We were very close to each other. I could feel the heat irradiating from him. I wanted to touch him, to feel his russet skin, to touch his dark, long hair.

I looked at his face, he was already asleep. He looked so peaceful... and cute. Then I looked at his mouth and I felt this strange longing in my lips, the longing to reach for his and... kiss him.

When I realized that I was completely out of my mind (probably because I was sleepy, but anyways), I placed a pillow between his face and mine, then turned around and fell asleep.

The next morning – this morning – we woke up very early and went to our dorm. Lauren scolded us and threatened with telling Mr. Banner, but we agreed to pack her stuff if she didn't say anything.

This was the last day of the trip, and after this I won't be seeing Lauren anymore. Either Mike or Jake, not even Alice and Rosalie, well not as frequently, at least. This is because I was moving to a new school and it'll be hard to see each other as often, although we promised we would meet at least twice a week.

And so, now I was packing my stuff to go back home.

"Bella, hurry up!" called Alice "you can finish packing later".

We were going to the swimming pool one last time before leaving and she was already in her one-piece bathing suit. It was black and had a beautiful design in the front. Rosalie's was a red monokini with a bow under her breast. Mine was navy blue, one piece also, and it was totally my style. Alice really knows me. **(A/N: I don't know how to describe them but the pictures are in my profile).**

"Okay, I'm going"

"Wow, Bella you look great!" said Alice

"Thanks Alice. You two look great too"

"I can't wait to see Mike's and Jacob's faces when they see you!" laughed Rosalie.

"Yeah, they'll be something like this" said Alice and made a face with wide eyes and her mouth open like an idiot.

I just laughed and rolled my eyes. "Let's go" I said.

"You are a psychic!" I told Alice when we arrived to the pool.

Mike's and Jake's faces were exactly as the one Alice made up in our dorm.

"Tell me something I don't know" she said and then we all laughed.

Mike never stopped staring at me (which caused me to blush frequently), and neither did Jake, only he was more discrete. I tried to ignore them by floating around with my eyes closed. It was working... until I crashed with Jacob.

"Aw!"

"Oh Jake, sorry! Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

He grinned "I'm fine Bella, chill"

I glared at him.

"Hey, mind if we take a walk?"

"No. Let's go" I wanted to get away from Mike's gaze.

I thought we were going for a walk around the hotel not a walk around the _pool. _

"Bella, you know you're beautiful, right?" he asked

_Oh no! Tell me his not going to say what I think he is going to say! _

I was still in Mike's gaze.

"Uh..." was all I could say.

"And you know I like you" he continued.

_Shit! He's going to!_

I nodded once. I wondered if I didn't look dumb with my answers.

"Well I was wondering if... youwouldliketobemygirlfriend?"

Although I didn't catch a word I knew exactly what he said.

"Jake, I – " _Why didn't he ask last night? Why?! _

"There's no problem if you say no... we could still be friends" he interrupted.

Was this supposed to make it easier? I could see his heart breaking. And mine was too.

_Why is Mike still staring?!_

"Jake, I'm sorry but... no" I said finally.

"Oh. Okay. Cool" he said. I'm sure I heard a _crack! _from his chest.

I felt my eyes watering so I turned around and left him standing there, heartbroken. I felt terrible, but I didn't want to be his girlfriend. I was sure. Wait... was I? _Bella, sure you are. You like Mike, remember?_

"Bella, what happened?!" Alice came running toward me.

I began sobbing "I – I... nothing" I said between sobs.

"Well to be _nothing _it's really _something_" said Rosalie who was also beside me now.

"Bella, dear, tell us, please" Alice tried to convince me.

"I... I... need to... to go to... the... dorm. _Please_" I begged. I couldn't stop sobbing. I was a horrible person.

Mike was still staring, but not at me, at Jake, and he was fighting a smile.

This made me feel ever worse, if that was possible.

Rosalie and Alice practically carried me to the dorm. I felt so bad, I didn't want to move or to talk, but I had to tell them.

The real crying began at the dorm. I cried for about half an hour. The girls waited patiently and comforted me. ME! They were comforting _me. _I wasn't the one who needed comfort; it was Jacob, down there. This made me cry louder.

"Shh, Bella, calm down" They kept saying over and over again.

When I controlled myself enough to talk, I told them what had happened.

They didn't judge me. Even Rosalie, who didn't like Mike, told me I did the right thing.

"But if it was the right thing, why does it feel so wrong?" I asked.

"Because you love him." I opened my mouth to interrupt, but something in Rosalie's eyes told me not to "Not as a lover, of course, but it's never easy to see people we love being hurt and less if _we_ are the ones who have to hurt _them_" she finished.

Wow. Who could think Rosalie could be so... deep.

"But, what am I going to do now? How could I see him to the face? How will I talk to him now?" I asked

"Well... why don't you try to think nothing happened?" answered Alice

"Yeah, and he told you, you could still be friends" continued Rose.

"Okay. I'll try. I hope he doesn't hate me"

They sighed "He doesn't hate you"

_**Four months later**_

I've been officially dating Mike for four months now.

Jake and I are still friends. Rose and Alice were right. It was very easy talking to him after what happened. He still liked me, but he didn't say it... not as often, at least.

But something strange was happening every time I saw him. I got these crazy butterflies in my stomach (most of the times I ignored them), and my heart beater faster; much, much faster. I kept repeating myself it was guilt... still.

Tonight, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I were going to the carnival. Emmett was Rosalie's boyfriend; and Jasper was Alice's. Mike couldn't come. He had to do some work at his parent's shop.

The carnival's lights shone beautifully in the night.

"I bet you can't get to the roller coaster without throwing up" said Emmett, punching me lightly in the arm.

"Yeah, Em, but, can you get into the haunted house without crying like a baby?" said Alice.

"Well Alice can you –" began Rosalie.

"Hey guys, chill" interrupted Jasper.

"Yeah, Jasper's right... Let's go to the _hunted house_!!" I suggested, eying Emmett.

We all laughed, even Emmett.

We went to the hunted house, to the roller coaster (No one threw up), and to many other games. We were about to leave when:

"Bella, we need to tell you something" said Alice exchanging a wary look with Rose, Jasper and Emmett.

"Okaaay" I answered, using the same tone as her look.

"We knew we had to tell you, but we wanted to wait and make sure but, well... now we're sure" said Jasper.

"What are you sure about?" I asked. They were starting to get on my nerves.

"You have to be strong, okay?" said Rosalie.

"Why?!"

"Okay, Bella... turn around" they said at the same time.

I expected to see everything. I even thought it was a joke for a moment, but nothing prepared me for what I saw, not even what they told me.

I saw Mike, _my_ Mike, kissing a blonde girl. The kiss was so passionate; he didn't even notice we were looking at him.

I was heartbroken, but most of all I was furious. My brain stopped working. I half ran toward them.

"Excuse me" I said, pulling the blonde girl to a side.

Mike's eyes grew wide.

"Bella, I –"

_PUM!!_Before I noticed, my hand was already on his face slapping him.

I turned around and left. My eyes were watering. Everyone in a radius of 2 km was staring at me, shocked. I felt myself blushing.

_**Two months later**_

A week ago, I finally accepted why I felt those butterflies in my stomach and my heart beating faster whenever I was near Jacob... I liked him, maybe even loved him. So today I was going to do something totally not-Bell_ish?_ I was going to confess this to Jake.

"Jake, wait" I yelled after him.

"Hey, Bells, what's up"

"I need to talk to you, do you have time?"

"Uh... yeah some, but can you be quick?"

"Sure. I'll be real quick. 'kay here I go:" I sighed " Jake I like you. I always have, it's just I didn't know it, actually I just realized a week ago or so but... but" I felt completely stupid. He was staring at me like if I had spoken in geek or something like that. I stared back.

"Bella, I..."

**A/N: Yay! I finally finished. What do you think Jake will answer? – **_**suspense music **_**–**_**. **_**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I make it longer, I'll try to make the other ones as long as this one. Oh, BTW, I will post the next chapter only if I get 25 reviews, at least.**

**Love you all, Rosalie.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's looking for her true love

**A/N: Yay! Finally, here it is: the third chapter! And with the third chapter also comes…. Edward Cullen!! Yay! Ok, let's go on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… is it clear?**

**After Many Wrongs, One Right**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

Oh my God! Did I just do what I think I did? Judging from Jacob's face, yes, I did it.

I saw him begin to move his mouth, talking, but I couldn't make a sound. He was smiling, though, so it couldn't be bad, could it?

I made myself pay attention and listen.

"Bella I like you, too" he said. So that's why he was grinning…

"Really?"

"Yeah, so… do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" I said and then launched myself to hug him.

I was so happy!

"Whoa!" he exclaimed.

"Oh. Sorry" I said, blushing. I looked down at my feet.

"It's okay" he said, and then he placed his hands on both sides of my face and leaned toward me.

He pressed his lips against mine. I felt his warm lips, finally, and I liked it, I liked it very much. Why did I say _no_ to him the first time? This was so much better than with Mike. I felt so much better.

The kiss ended too soon.

"I have to go now" he said, still grinning.

"Oh" was the only thing I could say. Why did he have to leave so soon?

"See you soon" he said, and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"'Kay" I answered with a goofy smile and without breath.

I saw him walking away.

I had to tell Alice and Rosalie! I felt like running (which would be like a suicide attempt, of course, so I ignored the feeling). I wanted to shout, to laugh, this was the best thing I ever felt.

My phone began ringing. It was Alice.

"Hello?" I answered, still without breath.

"Bella? Is it a good time? Am I interrupting _something_?" she asked.

"No, Alice, it's an _excellent_ time!"

"What did he say? Tell me exactly every word!" I imagined her bouncing wherever she was.

"He said he liked me too and… he asked me to be his girlfriend and then –" I was gasping for air.

"And then what? Did he kiss you?" How did she know?

"Yes! It was so beautiful, and sweet, and passionate"

"Yay! Come over to my house. I'll call Rosalie, we have to celebrate!"

"Okay!"

"Wow, Bella. You really are happy, right?"

"Why you say that?"

"Because you didn't object when I told you we were going to celebrate!" I could hear the smile in her voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh!" I said playfully.

_**Two months later**_

I was going to call Jacob for the third time this month, so we could go out at least once.

I haven't had a formal date with him since I was his girlfriend.

"Hello?" he answered when I was about to hung up.

"Oh. Uh… hey, Jake!"

"Bella?"

"Yeah, hey! What's up?"

"Um, nothing"

"Oh. Well I was wondering if you want to go, I don't know, somewhere with me" Gosh! Wasn't he my boyfriend? This actually sounded like a first date!

"Oh, sorry Bella, I can't"

How weird… he's never available!

"Oh. Okay, then"

"Sorry"

"Yeah. Whatever"

I hung up.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. I shouldn't be begging him.

I dialed another number. Some one that was always available for me.

"Hello?" answered a high-pitched voice.

"Hey, Alice!" I said with false enthusiasm.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong" Why does she always know?!

"Bella, you know you are not a good liar. Now tell me" I could picture her rolling her eyes.

I sighed. "Nothing new. The same old- Jake- stuff"

"Oh. What does he have to do this time?"

"I don't know, Alice, I didn't ask"

"Well, never mind, you have to come shopping with me, that's gonna cheer you up!" she said cheerfully.

"You know that's not true. I don't like shopping"

"Bella, please. Just a short time at the mall, an hour, and then we can buy an extra, extra, EXTRA large ice-cream…_please_" she begged.

Ugh! Why does she always convince me?

I sighed. "Okay, but just _one_ hour!"

"Yay! I'll call Rose. Meet you at the mall in half an hour" she hung up.

I spent, literally, three hours at the mall, with Alice and Rosalie getting me to try on dresses and skirts, and tons of clothes… we did buy the extra, extra, EXTRA large ice-cream Alice promised me, though.

The ice-cream helped me clear my mind. I was going to break up with Jacob. But I needed to see him, the question was: when would I see him? I couldn't wait until he was available.

"What are you thinking, Bella?" asked Rosalie, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I have to break up with Jake"

"Did you actually just realize that?" she asked disbelievingly.

"In a way, yes Rose, I just did" I whispered, knowing she would hear me. "But I don't know how… I can't tell him by phone"

"Why don't you go to his house?" suggested Alice.

"You know I always get lost, and I go to the wrong house"

"Well, we can drive you, and we'll wait in the car… then if you need moral support, you won't have to call us or anything because we'll be already there!"

I sighed. "Okay. I just need to pick up my cell phone from home, just to tell him I'm on my way"

"You can call from mine" offered Alice.

"No thanks. Mine is fine"

"'Kay"

The girls drove home. I tried to be as quick as possible, but I couldn't remember where I'd left my phone. I looked everywhere: in the kitchen, in the living room, in my bedroom… Finally, I went to check in the bathroom as my last resource, if it wasn't there I would have to call from Alice's cell phone. But there it was, on top of the laundry – How the hell did it get there? – I turned on; ready to call, but I found ten missed calls. I checked the number, it was from Jacob. Oh now he wanted to talk? Wait, what if it was important? Why did I care so much for these stupid calls? I was going to break up with him. I shouldn't care. I was mad at him!

I shook the thoughts out of my head and hurried to the door.

When I opened the door, there he was. Jacob was standing in my porch.

I looked for Alice and Rosalie. They were watching from the car's window with shocked expressions, probably a mirror of mine.

"Hey Bells, may I come in?" he asked. He was very serious, for being Jacob.

I just nodded.

He entered and sat on the couch. I sat beside him, trying to leave some space between the two of us, which was kind of difficult because of the small couch.

He never looked at me; he kept his gaze in his hands. After a long time of silence I asked:

"So… what's up?" If he wasn't going to talk then, I was.

"Well, Bella… I think we shouldn't keep dating"

Dating? Did he really say dating?! What date? We never had one! _Okay, Bella, chill_ I told myself.

I took a deep breath and forced a smile into my lips.

"You read my mind! I was going to tell you the exact same thing"

Ugh! That sounded like an excuse. I hope he didn't see it that way.

"Oh. Cool. That's… cool" he looked at me for the first time, a smile of relief playing on his lips. "We could still be friends, though"

"Yeah, sure" I said dryly. I didn't force the smile to my lips anymore, it wasn't worth it. "I think you should go now"

He stood up and wave goodbye. I made a vague move with my hand and turned my head away. I was still mad, but relief filled my body when I realized I wouldn't suffer for him anymore.

_**Some time later (a month and a half, aprox.)**_

"Almost there" said Angela, my friend from school. (I met her in my first day here. She's a nice girl; her personality is very similar to mine: she was also quiet and a little shy.) She had been saying that since we arrived to the cafeteria. We were still in the line.

I nodded.

We were both silent. I listened to the different sounds around me. I heard some pieces of conversations, nothing interesting. And then I heard a beautiful velvet voice singing, in a low voice, one of my favorite songs: _I Won't Disagree _by Kate Voegele.

I listened more carefully to check where the voice was coming from.

It was from the person in front of me… I've never seen him before (how come? I've been half a year in this school). He was tall, with bronze hair. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, kinda tight by the way, but it made his pale arms look muscular.

He was totally oblivious of me, of my gaze. That was good, it was a beautiful voice, and I wanted to keep listening to it, _plus_ I liked the song. Suddenly, when he got to the chorus, he began dancing, pretending he had a microphone in his hand. He looked very funny.

I giggled.

Uh-oh. I giggled _too_ loud. He turned around and looked directly at me. He was the most beautiful person I've ever seen. _How come I didn't see him before?!_ He had amazing emerald green eyes, and his face was so… perfect.

"Were you laughing at me?" he asked no humor in his voice.

**Yay! Edward is finally in the story!! I know in the last chapter I asked for 25 reviews to update, but I liked this chapter a lot and I really want you to read it, also many people told me 25 were a lot of reviews and actually they're right so… sorry. Review how many times you want, I'll just keep posting. Hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**After Many Wrongs, One Right**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

I was in the line for the cafeteria. I've been in the line for about five minutes, and I was standing in the same spot. I was starving and bored and I had nothing to do, just stand there, so I began singing one of my favorite songs, _I Won't Disagree. _

Tyler and Eric, my school pals, say it's a girly song, but I just like it and I like to sing it.

_Ignorance is bliss  
You'd always hear me say  
But at times you can't deny  
Those eyes looking your way_

I began whispering the first part.__

Let me begin by saying what I mean  
It's a crime against the heart you know  
To be somewhere in between

Well don't be shy  
I've got an open heart and hand  
And I just might have to confess just where I stand

I curled my hands, imagining I had a microphone in them and began singing the chorus.

_Lately you make me weaker in the knees  
And race through my veins baby every time you're close to me  
Take me away to places I ain't seen  
They say you've got a hold on me:  
And I won't disagree_

I was beginning to enjoy myself, apparently not whispering anymore, when I heard someone giggling from behind me and I somehow knew he or she was laughing at me.

"Were you laughing at me?" I asked as I turned around.

_Oh, so it's a she,_ I thought when I saw the girl who'd giggled. She had an ivory skin, with mahogany hair pulled up in a pony tail. Her chocolate brown eyes were staring at me wide open and her cheeks flushed deep red.

I raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for an answer.

"Uh…n-no," she stuttered, moving frenetically her head to the sides.

I scowled, knowing she wasn't telling the truth. Apparently she was a rotten liar.

"Mhm, well, whatever," I answered. I didn't want to argue.

"Next, please!" the cafeteria lady called.

I turned around to see she was talking to me.

"Oh, yeah. Um… Cesar salad, please."

I paid and she gave me my salad. As I walked away to my table I could feel someone staring at me.

I discretely turned around to find the girl who'd giggled peeking through her lashes.

I met her gaze and the same scarlet red that had come to her cheeks a few minutes ago, returned to them.

I chuckled quietly.

"Hey, Eddie!" I turned around to find Jessica Stanley standing just a few inches away from me.

"It's _Edward_," I said irritated, "hi."

"Oh, but Eddie sounds cutter!" she squealed, "But, anyways, who is _that_ girl?" She asked nodding toward the girl who'd giggled.

"I dunno." I shrugged.

"Yeah, sure… she was _totally_ flirting!" she exclaimed.

_What the hell is wrong with this girl?! _I thought as I looked at her with a mixture of surprise, annoyance, and a you-are-totally-crazy look. But instead of saying what was on my mind, I simply rolled my eyes and replied, "If you say so…"

I'd learned many years ago, that when it came to Jessica Stanley, it was better not to disagree with her, or she would give you a _hard_ time until you 'agreed'.

"Yup, I do, but… oh! I've got to go. I'll see you later, Eddie!" she said and then she reached up to kiss my cheek.

I flinched at her touch and at soon as she was out of sight, I poured some water into a napkin and cleaned the spot she'd kissed.

I headed to the table where Tyler and Eric were discussing something about video games, and sat down. I was about to start eating when the "giggling girl" caught my eye. She wasn't looking at me this time, and she was laughing about something one of her friend had said.

I stared at her. She was kind of pretty. Well, actually she was _beautiful_ and she looked even better when she laughed.

She turned around and caught me staring at her. Our eyes met again but this time it was different, it _felt_ different.

**A/N: OMG!! I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I had a hard time getting some inspiration, and yes, I know this chapter's short but that's also inspiration's fault, he he.**

**Anyways, I'll try to update sooner and…**

**Review, review, review!!**

**-Rosalie.**


End file.
